


Thank God, No - Thank Dogs

by suckntuck



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Drabble, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, but i think its on brand flirting, but they have dogs, could be a two shot if y’all want it to be, expensive headphones, kind of, not rich and michael, rex and frenchie, they are both so flirty, they are dogs, they are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckntuck/pseuds/suckntuck
Summary: 101 Dalmatians meets some whack ass clumsy modern love story.





	Thank God, No - Thank Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy >:))))))

‘What a beautiful fucking day.’ Michael thought to himself, sipping his pumpkin spice latte.

They were his guilty pleasure, okay?

He knew how gay he sounded as he gave his order to the Starbucks barista. He knew how gay he looked (coiffed hair, tight pants, woven bracelets, crisp white shoes, etc.), sipping the hot drink as he walked through the city with his dog. Hell, his dog really completed the picture. She was a fucking French bulldog with a bright pink collar and leash, creatively named Frenchie. 

Michael didn’t mind looking and sounding so gay, since well, he _was_ , but he felt like a walking stereotype today. 

‘Wear it with pride, Michael,’ he told himself, straightening up his posture as he walked the streets.

As Bob Marley played through his head, he and Frenchie made their way to the local park.

It was all going well. Leaves were falling in the chilly October air making each step crunch in the most delicious way. Michaels nose was pink from the cold, but the rest of his body had been warmed from the inside out by the piping coffee he held. Life was really beautiful.

Well, that was until another dog decided to ruin his moment. He felt himself being pushed forward by force around his legs until his body hit another persons. “Woah, Jesus,” they said, their arms flying up to keep them balanced. Michael felt another loop or two of leash wrap around his calves, and as he looked down, it was evident that he and the stranger were now tangled together by their god damned dogs chasing each other around their owners.

“Oh my fucking god, I thought this shit only happened in movies.” Michael laughed after the initial shock had worn off. He finally took a moment to see who he had been tied to.

 _Oh_.

He was really short, and he was wearing a hideous camouflage jacket, but other than that, the stranger was _gorgeous_. He had blonde hair, held back by a red bandana that matched a streak in his hair (hot rooster chic?), and his face was chiseled and just overall _nice_ to look at. And his hazel eyes were looking right up into his own, which caused Michaels face to flush with warmth.

Michael tried to push himself backwards in an attempt to untangle the mess they had gotten into. Bad fucking plan. He felt himself leaning backwards, unable to move his feet to catch himself. His arms were flapping around in an attempt to bring himself forward again, but it wasn’t working.

That was until he felt a pair of (really) strong arms wrap around his middle, pulling him upright. “Careful!” The stranger laughed, keeping his arms around Michael for a bit longer than he probably should have. Not that he minded, of course. They made more awkward eye contact, small smiles plastered onto their faces. “Uh, I’m- I’m Rich.”

Michael let out a breathy laugh, nodding. “Hi. Michael.”

He was suddenly really glad that he looked so gay today.

He looked down at the tangles of black and pink around them, trying to figure out how they would go about getting out.

The stranger, Rich, took his arms away from the taller of the two, also looking down. “I’m so sorry. Rex gets excited around other dogs. He really liked to chase smaller ones.” Michael glanced over to the other dog, seeing that he was a big boxer, panting as he sat innocently on the pavement path.

“And Frenchie likes to run around me away from big dogs. It was a recipe for disaster.” He joked as he tried to pull the leash loose from his end. No luck. “What do we do about this?”

Rich, the poor thing, looked absolutely perplexed. He just shook his head and did the same as Michael, pulling at the black leash. His strong arms wrapped around him again as he passed the leash between his hands. Michael could get used to this. 

 _Someday_. Right now it was still pretty awkward.

They spent a good few minutes trying to figure out the way to get untangled. 

Rich: “You need to pull yours through that loop-“

Michael: “Here? This way?”

Rich: “No, here let me-“

Michael heard a loud bark and felt Rich’s body slam into his, knocking him backward and dragging the other with him. Rich's dog was strong, and he pulled both of the men down. “Shit!” Michael cursed before hitting the pavement with a thud. Luckily, he caught himself before his head could hit the hard path, but sadly, his elbow was suffering instead.

Rich might have been small, but that didn’t make it hurt any less when he landed on top of Michael, bracing himself as much as he could with his hands on the pavement. “Oh, ow, _fuck_! Rex, you fucking asshole!” Rich hissed, glaring at the boxer.

Michael felt something hot hit his fingers, and he looked over to see that his coffee had fallen, spilled, and was now trickling all over his hand. “God dammit.” He whispered under his breath.

Well, on the bright side, they could pull themselves out of the trap they were in now that they were on the ground.

Rich was the first to pull one of his legs out of the tangles, flopping onto the ground next to Michael. Michael sat up and pulled his legs out, leaving them with a maze of knots to deal with. 

“How did two dumb dogs make such a complicated mess?” Rich laughed, taking the reigns on sorting the leashes out. His dog came over and sat down, obviously wanting to be pet. Michael reached his arm out, unable to stay upset with such a cute dog.

Rex was licking his palm, enjoying the taste of the coffee all over it. “I have no idea.” He laughed, bringing his hand back to check out the damage done to his elbow. He took off his jacket and pushed the sleeve of his hoodie up. “Thank fuck,” he said after seeing that there was no blood, just a quickly forming bruise. “I would have cried if I got blood on this thing.”

Rich took a break from his task to look at Michael, not making any effort to hide it. His eyes ran across all of the patches, staying on a particular one for longer than the others.

The pride flag. This could be either good or bad, so Michael braced himself for both.

Oh, is that a grin Michael saw? “Hey,” Rich began, “Sorry my dog spilled your coffee.” He motioned to the cup laying on the pavement. “It looked like it was still pretty full.”

Michael just shrugged, laughing it off. “It’s fine. I probably drink way too much of it anyway.” It wasn’t fine. Michael was actually _quite_ sad about his coffee.

“Are you busy right now? I could make it up to you.” Rich’s face clearly expressed his motives with that question. What a smooth bastard. Michael would have been a stuttering mess if he had been the one to ask.

But he tried to retain composure as he answered, a similar look on his face to that of the man in front of him. “Hmm, free coffee, cute dogs, and an even cuter boy? How could I resist?”

Rich looked down at his lap, going back to untangling the leashes. “I don’t know about that, I think Rex is the cutest boy here.”

“You are one hundred percent right.”

“Hey! You’re supposed to say, ‘What? No _way,_  Rich! You are totally the cutest boy!’” Rich laughed.

“I can’t lie!” Michael said, feigning defense. “But Rich, you are a _very_ close second. Is that better?”

Rich smiled widely, “I’ll take it,” he paused, “but you still haven't answered me.” He handed over the pink leash, his cheeks and nose a warm red.

Michael glanced over at his dog. “What do you think, Frenchie? Should we trust him?” She just sat there, absolutely expressionless. “She said yes.” Michael grinned, a warmth coming to his face for probably the thousandth time.

 

"Okay, so your dog wants to go on a date with me, but I want to know if _you_ want to." He winked, brushing the crushed leaves off of his backside after he stood.

Michael followed, pulling his jacket back on over his hoodie. "Whatever Frenchie says, goes." He leaned down to pick up the cup, tossing into a nearby trashcan. “Shall we?” Michael asked, motioning toward the street.

Rich smiled widely (it was a nice fucking smile), and nodded, "We shall. After you."

Off they went to what would go down in history as the clumsiest date _ever_. 


End file.
